Anxiety
by imanut
Summary: After being rejected, again, by the one he loved, Sakura, Naruto sinks into depression...first naruto fic! please read and review!


"Anxiety"

by imanut

This is just a little experiment that I'm trying out. If it doesn't work, then I will take down this thing. If it is liked, it will be a TWO-PARTER and that's all. I hope y'all enjoy!

* * *

He had loved her so much. No matter how many times he was rejected, he kept on hoping that one day she would change her mind.

Naruto sighed, knowing now that his dream of dating Sakura, and possibly marrying her one day, was nothing but a hopeless fantasy. His heart was in so much pain.

Before and after every mission, the blond would literally be sick to his stomach. Sometimes _during_ a mission he would find himself parting from the group momentarily to empty his stomach behind a tree so that he didn't have to see pity or disgust at his weakness. Naruto knew that he would not be able to take those kinds of looks. They would only shatter him.

* * *

Iruka was worried about the boy he could call his son. The man's face was scrunched in worry and slight panic. He had never heard of the blond getting sick before. Iruka looked at the man before him, looking for any sign of a joke. The silver-haired jounin's visible eye held no spark of humor.

"A-are you sure?" asked the sensei.

"Yes. He was puking his guts out in the woods," was Kakashi's reply.

"It was only today, right?" asked Iruka.

Kakashi sighed and shook his head, "No, this wasn't the first time. I've found him retching alone in the woods a few times during our missions. One day I was worried and followed him home. He threw up as soon as he got into his apartment."

Iruka suddenly got angry, "And you didn't bother to tell me this BEFORE?"

"...It never struck me to do so until now," was all he could say. Iruka looked like he was going to cry. The chuunin sank into the nearest chair, hands clasped in front of his face, hiding his eyes and his elbows propped upon his knees. Kakashi continued, "Iruka, you know Naruto better than anyone. What would cause him to be so sick?"

"Being alone or being hated by the village. He'd been pining for Sakura for a long time. It might be that."

The silver-haired man sighed as the chuunin lifted his head to rest his chin upon clasped hands, "Iruka-san, how much to you wanna bet that it was Sakura's doing?"

* * *

"Why do you always reject Naruto?"

He thought it was a simple question. However, that "simple" question caused the girl with hideously pink hair to tense up.

"Wh-what?"

"You heard me. Why do you reject Naruto way you do?" he repeated. Sakura sighed, suddenly looking irritable and disgusted.

"Because It's loud and obnoxious. It has no manners whatsoever, which doesn't surprise me, considering what It is," she finished, looking up at the Sharingan user, hoping that he would agree.

Yes, they now knew what was inside Naruto. They were told, finally, why the village hated him so much. The only one who became disgusted was the pink-haired twit. After being told of the Kyuubi, she began to refer to the blond as "it."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously. He hated it when people put the blond down. Lately, the brunette had noticed a change in his friend. His once vibrant blue eyes were dull and empty, he was skinnier, and sometimes he would disappear during their rest stops on missions. Naruto would always return looking a little pale.

"Quit referring to Naruto as 'it.' Everyone else has accepted him. So get your head out of your ass," Sasuke muttered darkly. He then got up and walked away.

"Damn," whispered Sakura. "I'm losing points with him..."

* * *

Naruto stared at himself in the mirror. His mask was off, showing his true self in the silence of his own home.

"I'm alone in this world, aren't I? Sakura will never love me, will she?" he whispered to himself. He sighed.

"No one wants me. Iruka-sensei, he doesn't really care. No one does..."

He placed his hands on either side of the sink. A sharp pain shot through him and the blond jerked his right hand back. Blood dripped out of the already healing wound. Naruto was entranced. It had hurt, but it felt... "nice" was the only word he could muster.

The young chuunin looked at the item that brought this new feeling. It was a knife he used to cut his hair. (No one would spare him a pair of scissors for fear of what he may use them for. They were all idiots.) The blond looked at his fingers again. The wound was gone. His blue gaze shifted to the knife again.

_-No one wants me...-_

Naruto picked up the knife...

* * *

I'm awful. I really should be laying down (I'm home sick) and studying for tests or something. I should be working on my other story! But This idea came into my head and I couldn't let it go.

Sorry for the endless talk of vomit. Someone I knew had an anxiety attack like this and it was awful. By the way. If anyone does want this continued, tell me what pairing. However, I WILL**_ NOT _**PAIR NARUTO UP WITH SAKURA! Sorry, but she annoys the living crap outta me.

_Love,_

_:imanut:_


End file.
